Je suis enceinte
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Sam balança le pot de sel dans la tête de son frère, mais celui ci continuait de le regarder avec un petit sourire tendre. Et ses mots qu'il lui avait dit, offrait à Sam des frissons dans tout le dos : "Sam, je suis enceinte de toi..." [Ficclet, Humour, Très léger fond de Destiel, Gros Délire]


**Prompt :** Tu dis ça dans un silence

 **Fandom :** Supernatural  
 **Note :** Je vous souhaite de bons cauchemars cette nuit. Coeur. Cette fic est drôle, by the way. Mais un peu effrayante aussi (c'est pas une fic d'horreur hein, mais vous verrez). Pas de spoils normalement, a part une référence à la saison 7 ou 8 mais rien de grave.  
 **Couple :** Wincest. Wincestiel. **Destiel.**

\- Sam. Je suis enceinte, et tu es le père.

Dean dit ça pendant un silence. Comme une bombe qui viendrait exploser en pleine face de son frère.  
Il dit ça avec un sourire gêné, en se caressant lentement le ventre. Il dit ça en lui envoyant un regard plein de douceur et d'amour.  
Dean lui disait ça avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Sam recula brusquement, manquant de se prendre le tapis et de tomber, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive, manquant de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.

\- Quoi ?

Le dernier des Winchester se saisit du sel, de l'eau bénite qui trainait pas loin, et balanca le tout sur Dean. Rien ne se passa. Dean, est juste surpris, et complètement confus. Sauf que sa tête, est effroyable. On dirait… On dirait… Un chien battu déformé par une grimace, une mère à qui on aurait dit qu'on refusait son bébé…. Ce qui était le cas. Ce n'était pas Dean…  
Sam balanca la farine, un bout de papier trainant par là, une gomme, un crayon, manqua d'envoyer l'ordi à la tête de son frère.  
Peut-être que ces objets servaient à exorciser ce genre de problème quand les moyens habituels ne marchaient pas.  
Parce que c'était impossible, ce qui se tenait en face de lui, ce n'était pas son frère.

Ce ne fût pas de la colère qui traversa Sam sur le coup, à l'idée qu'on ait remplacé son frère, ce fût de l'inquiétude, de la panique. Du doute. Ce n'était pas Dean, hein ? Ce n'était pas Dean, on l'a remplacé… On l'a rendu carrément ridicule…Ou effrayant… Flippant. Dean n'agissait pas comme une jeune fille en fleurs…

\- Où est Dean ?  
\- Mais Sam…C'est moi, ton grand frère chéri… Calme-toi, mon cœur.

Sam envoya la bouteille de détergent dans la tête de son frère, sentant tout son corps frissonner, et le picoter, comme si on venait de lui poser une armée d'insectes sur le corps.  
Mais Dean resta là, sans se décomposer ou changer d'apparence. Dean était Dean.

\- Sam… Je t'aime mon chéri, mais là tu me fais peur…

Le chasseur chercha un autre objet à envoyer, mais ne trouva rien. Par précaution, il entoura quand même Dean d'un cercle d'huile sacré, pendant que celui-ci lui demandait d'arrêter ses bêtises.  
Mais de nouveau, rien ne changea. Pas d'ange qui se mit à paniquer en reprenant son apparence, rien du tout. A part les cris de Dean, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait à son frère d'amour en cœur de sucre – comme il adora l'appeler.  
Alors, Sam décida d'employer les grands moyens, et pris son frère par les épaules :

\- Dean. Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est Castiel. Réveille-toi.  
\- Oh Castiel, tu sais, c'est un bon ami, mais c'est vraiment toi que j'aime ma bichounette adorée.

Pris de panique, Sam pria Castiel. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Mais rien ne vint.  
Jusqu'à ce que soudain, l'ange apparaisse.  
Avec un ventre énorme. Et un air béat et souriant.

\- Oh…Sam. C'est toi, mon ange… annonça le Castiel qui lui fit face.

Sam hurla.  
Il ne pu se retenir.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et se redressa violemment. Constatant que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux et terrible cauchemar.  
Le cri qu'il avait dû poussé avait dû être si fort, que Dean – les sourcils froncés – le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Dean. C'est toi. Annonça soudain promptement Sam  
\- …Sam qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Comme pris d'un élan d'après cauchemar – car, c'était bien un horrible cauchemar qu'il venait de faire là -, Sam prit son frère par les épaules, un air sérieux sur le visage :

\- Dean, tu aimes Castiel.

Dean réagit au quart de tour, manquant de s'étouffer, avec le regard fuyant.

\- Sam, je crois que tu as fait un rêve très bizarre, et je crois que tu rêves encore…

Sam eut un sourire. Dean était bien Dean, Dean aimait Castiel, et surtout, n'était pas enceinte de lui et ne lui donnait pas des surnoms bizarres et réellement terrifiants.  
Il serra son frère contre lui.

Leur amour était suffisamment fort comme ça, pour ne pas se transformer en comédie romantique.  
La romance que Dean devait passer, c'était avec l'ange, pas avec lui.  
Enfin, Sam espéra juste que si son frère et Cas se mettaient ensemble, il n'y aurait pas cette idée de tomber enceinte. Un frisson le parcouru à cette idée, et il décida de se rendormir.

Fin.

 **Note :** Cette fic a vu le jour, parce que je lisais une fic de ma sœur (lasurvolte), et j'ai cru que Dean disait à son frère qu'il était enceinte, et c'est parti en live x).


End file.
